Behind The Mask
by Ace Nebula
Summary: We all know who is Valtor. One of the ruthless wizards of the Magic Dimension and aided the Ancestral Witches in destroying the Planet of Domino. But, after the final battle between him and Bloom, things were the most unexpected ones. Will Bloom explore the depths of Valtor's true identity? Will she fall? Bloom x Valtor.
1. Prologue: Aftermath

_(Full)Summary: We all know who is Valtor. One of the ruthless wizards of the Magic Dimension and aided the Ancestral Witches in destroying the prosperous Planet of Domino. But, after the final battle between him and Bloom, things were the most unexpected ones. Will Bloom explore the depths of Valtor's true identity? Will she fall?_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **My first foray into Winx Club, over the past few days I am so intrigued about pairing Valtor and Bloom, so I came up with this and thought so many random things about them, and there...I came up with a plot...And yeah, poor Sky, but what a ValtorXBloom without putting aside Sky right? There will be many characters' personality alterations, so I hope no one badly hate for what I am doing, this is just a fan fiction…**_

 _ **More author's note on the way about the characters, and please feel free to review :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club nor its characters. They are respectively belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l and the following co-producers of the series.**_

 _ **Behind the Mask**_

 **PROLOGUE-** **Aftermath **

The eerie silence filled out his dark surroundings, heat was surrounding him as well, it made him sweat of course, even having the power of the dragon flame, he still sweat to fire, and the flames was made out of dark magic, not so long, he will burn and he knew not long ago, he will vaporized by dark magic made by his _creators_ themselves, and the dark flames had surrounded him for many years now.

Well, he _was_ evil after all

There was no turning back now, he failed doing his dark purpose on destroying the goodness, become the most powerful wizard and conquer all the Magic Dimension, there was no reason or purpose on living a life, no one even cared about him, the Trix are tyrants as so as his 'mothers' and of course, he was the antagonist of the story, and people look at that.

But deep inside down, there was something, like a light shining his inner self, in the back of his mind, something or _someone_ was saying that he must _'remember'_ , remember everything and everyone that he _loved_ and _cared_ , everything that he _was._

' _loved and cared?'_ he thought confusedly

As far as he knows, no one was to be loved or cared, because no one will repay it, he was evil since birth, he was made from the dark side of the dragon flame, and his purposes was dark and evil, dominance and power, did he love someone?

He thought about that for minutes, but something pinched him inside…

 _Bloom_

Bloom was dazzlingly beautiful that is for sure, her unique orange with the shades of red hair, representing her power of the dragon flame, her blue cyan eyes that shine, her slender figure and mostly, her fiery personality.

Valtor don't know what love is, growing up, he was surrounded by an unloving nature, his creators only made him to be a weapon and that is what his life is or was in this point.

Wait….growing up? Valtor didn't know if he experienced childhood, all that he knew that one day, he was in a bed then he woke up in a dark shadow filled room, he looked at the mirror, his skin was pale and his unmanly blonde hair, his dark aura visible and his eyes were nature of darkness that could pierce through a person's soul in a terrifying way.

Then it hit him

 _Childhood and Past_

Did he experience a childhood or any sort of kind of past in a non-evil way? Was he really from darkness or he was naturally _human_? Did he had a _parent,_ as in birth parents? Did he had a family before? And what really pang him...the million dollar question was...Did the Ancestral Witches removed his memories of the past and replaced it with pure evil?

Now, he was clouded with millions of questions that probably would left unanswered, asking the Witches is not a ninety-nine point nine percent way of discovering his past, they would neglect him from the truth.

But, what if this was really the truth? Him as an evil wizard since his creation?

" _James..."_

'James'? Who is this James?

Now, he realized that there was a voice in his head, but as a smart wizard, and having this kind of power for quite times, he know this wasn't just an ordinary voice messing around his mentality, it was more of a telepathic communication with him, but who was communicating? And who is James?

"Who are _you_?" he scanned his surroundings, seeing if someone was messing him around.

" _You must remember everything you were"_

' _Everything I were? What does he mean?'_ he thought

He was frustrated with the clouded thoughts and the telepathic communication, both at the same time, and the surroundings wasn't helping him think enough, it added the cloudiness of thought.

" _Promise me, when you are out of this place, go to Earth and find me, search for me, do not give up hope, that way you will find yourself, your TRUE self, New York will be your starting point"_

 _New York? Earth?!_

He was confusingly frustrated, this man was mad, making him promise to go somewhere that he don't know, Earth? Why does he have to go there? And importantly, he even didn't know who was talking to him.

"Who are you? Why do you want me to promise that I should find you?"

The seconds became minutes

" _When you go to Earth, go to America, the City of New York specifically, search for me near the crowded sites, you will know who you are trying to find when you come near the light of buildings, for now, all I can say who I am is that I am scientists, that is all"_

That is where their conversation ended.

Then, he noticed his surroundings was slowly fading away, the dark fires were now vanquished, as the shadows that lurked around him disappeared, he saw himself in a fields of nature.

Wait, how did that happened?

He scanned around, he must be in an illusionary place, it can't be, he was ready to burn when the fires of hell faded then the light from heaven shone above him, was he given the chance? A second chance to live? For what purpose? Was searching this mysterious guy the reason?

He thanked the almighty heavens for it

Now, it seems the only thing to repay was to search theso called himself 'scientists', but it would be finding a needle in a haystack, he even don't know what in the dragon's name was America or New York city, not a clue, but he know Earth is a place where humans live and he knows someone who were an Earthling before...Bloom.

But how in the world he would convince Bloom on helping him? She may think that he was plotting to take over Earth or spread darkness, but the dark purposes was now nothing on him, he have to find this mad man who seemed freed him, and no one would believe him.

' _This is harder that I actually thought'_

But he had to find a way, any way but not evil, maybe if he show himself as a good guy, maybe she or even the Winx Club would help him, but someone was sure hard to get along, and it is Aisha, the Princess of Andros, the one who he blinded with darkness, it is impossible to get along with the rest, but Bloom alone can help him enough, _more_ than enough maybe, even telling him where in the world was America or New York, and maybe some advice on how to blend in with humans.

Then he realized, he had no powers, only a dragon flame connection.

"Great…"

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Okay, first of all, I hope you like the story as it progress, updating will take a while, I have classes and it is PM shift, that is why I have classes until Saturdays, so I hope you cooperate with me, and I respectfully hope that no one use foul or bad words (and in other words, I hope no one review saying "I Hate this Story") on reviewing, your kind reviews will help me progressing this story and criticizing it bad won't help (I do not mean to offend someone), I know to myself that some stories of mine (especially Love and Royals) are bad and I am completely aware of that, if you think this story is bad, please keep it for yourself because that is what I do so that I cannot hurt someone's feeling or reduce his or hers self-esteem or whatever you may call it, if you are a fellow author you may feel what I feel when someone bash one of your/my stories, and if you are not, see yourself as an author...what will you feel when a reader commented badly or bash your story? Writing is not an easy thing to do everyday especially your not a professional and I do not have that big amount of time wondering and imagining, for this time, writing is just a little hobby of mine other than reading and sketching or watching videos and movies.**_

 _ **Second, I hope I do not hurt someone by this, I do not mean to offend you guys.**_

 _ **Third, for who will like this story...thank you very much : D**_

 _ **God Bless**_

 _ **-shibzik36**_


	2. Chapter One: At Alfea College

_(Full)Summary: We all know who is Valtor. One of the ruthless wizards of the Magic Dimension and aided the Ancestral Witches in destroying the prosperous Planet of Domino. But, after the final battle between him and Bloom, things were the most unexpected ones. Will Bloom explore the depths of Valtor's true identity? Will she fall?_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Right after writing Prologue, I went writing this chapter already, I just really have a wild mind of imagination, anyways about Characters' Personality Alterations (CPA for short; will be used from now on), how should I say about Sky? Hmmmm, well because this is Valtor x Bloom fanfic, like the others, Sky would be the one who is opposed and will try to provoke Valtor worse than before, but God has plans! And those plans cannot be stopped! Likely, this is a 'Valtor's Redemption' story. This could take many chapters because of Valtor being on earth (I am so excited to write that part!) and as the story progress, I have my own characters that will be part of the Major Characters, and about this story's timeline, this story is around….after season 5 or episode one of season 6, but will be no connection to the later episodes of season 6 or the new season 7, I know it is years after season 3's storyline, but I am going to use 'Bloomix' or 'Sirenix' (voting is required, so please review what is best, that is why I am not sure of what to choose, whether Bloomix or sirenix because I will be _ (guess who is it x D, it is one of the important persons of Bloom's life, another hint: she is blonde and sometimes lack of self-confidence, and I am making it easier for you).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club nor its characters. They are respectively belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l and the following co-producers of the series.**_

 _ **Behind the Mask**_

 **CHAPTER ONE-** **At Alfea College**

It was a sunny day, warm breeze, birds chirping, household preparing, it was a beautiful day for the whole Kingdom to give thanks, there was no hint of darkness around the kingdom, all were good and in joy, after the defeat of the latest enemies, the whole Magic Dimension celebrated, and of course, to thanks and to praise the ones who saved Magix from evil, the Winx Club.

It was January in the prosperous kingdom or rather, planet of Domino, it was always a beautiful day for the planet, that is why Domino is one the beautiful yet powerful and second ancient (next to Solaria) kingdom of the Magic Dimension, where the all powerful Great Dragon which had the power that created the Magic called the Dragon Flame nestled in and give its powers to the Royal Family of Domino, now, arguably considered, the most powerful fairy of the Magic Dimension is the youngest princess of Domino, Bloom, King Oritel's and Queen Marion's second born daughter, alongside the powerful Nymph of Sirenix, Domino, and Magix, Bloom's older sister, Daphne, the crown princess.

 _The royal family of Domino is known for that._

Bloom, the leader and founder of the heroic Winx Club was in distress...why? I will tell you why, the famous leader and princess was having a hard time on her etiquette lessons with her strict tutor, Madam Moira, a known socialist.

"Come on Princess Bloom, there is no point if you decided to quit it you know" the strict tutor looked at her student in the most piercing way she can.

Bloom was having not a splendid time on doing all the royal protocols, all the bowing and stand up straight all day if necessary, it was tiring.

But, she must finished it all if she wants to spend the remaining hours for fun and failing wasn't an option for that, failing results to trying again and again.

 _Just make things perfect and you are all good._

She was practising courtesy and proper etiquette around public, pouring tea royally was her favourite part of all because it was the easy part, and who wouldn't like doing the easy part?

But that is not all, while practising, she was having a book on top of her head, she has to practice good posture of course and being an ordinary typical teenager before was not helping the situation. She remembered her first 'Princess Lessons' with Aisha and Stella (obviously), teaching her good royal etiquette, it was a failing point! And of course, fashion was always the main topic with Stella.

' _One more and then I can finally have my freedom'_ she mentally said.

And it seemed the world had cooperated with her as Madame Moira had dismissed the class and actually complimented her last act.

"But of course you will be needing more practice your highness and for that, we still continue our lessons tomorrow until you have perfect it, good bye and have a good day" the strict tutor gathered her things and gave Bloom a quick courtesy and eventually left the room.

Now she was in relief, she could finally sit in un-princess way without her tutor complaining about it and sigh heavily, she took off her high heels away and sit in the most comfortable position for minutes until her older sister Daphne came, "Enjoy the Lessons?" she asked if she was too oblivious to see the frustrated face on Bloom.

Bloom gave her a tired face but still smile at her nicely, she doesn't want to be rude or sarcastic to her if she was asking nicely, after all she was her sister.

Daphne realized, "Oh, I see…" she gave Bloom a smirk, it was rare for Daphne to smirk, it made her jumpy a bit, before she never thought in a million years that Daphne could be a little sarcastic.

"Tell me about it, it was like beyond one hundred the times I try and try again, it was tiring!" her hand on the air out of frustration, "All of the bowing and walking with a book on your head…"

As Daphne seem had empathy, she looked at Bloom with a sad smile, but deep inside she was chuckling on her sister's complains, "I know, I had experienced the same thing also, though more complex than you think, back then the universe is not that modern unlike today and I am aware that you know that, and traditions are traditions, more likely they are act as another form of law…" she stopped to look at Bloom to see if she understands, not to make Bloom an idiot of course it was just more of concern, "And the world is just really modern now, traditions are not obligated to follow, as far as I know now, royals aren't 'traditions followers' anymore, and that includes you...and I, and the others as well, in that case, my princess lessons involved following traditions and stuff which was more complicated and frustrating, now it is just simply academics and etiquette, feel better now?" Admitted, she asked more of a silly question, by the way she spoke so...regally and more like an old world person, she spoke like...a queen, she even don't know to herself if Bloom catches it all, but it looked like she underestimated Bloom.

"Thanks Dap, I am just really...you know" that is where Daphne frowned at her, she knows the real trouble that her beloved sister was facing, it wasn't princess lessons, it wasn't saving the magic dimension episodes, it wasn't family affairs, it wasn't friends, it wasn't publicity...but as the time comes, publicity would be a problem, her problem was about her relationship with the crown prince (or king, well not certain) of Eraklyon, Sky... only three letters and the problem was already big.

And they promised that no one would bring that topic up and discuss about it.

But what end will accomplish if not discussed?

Bloom knows that, she just really don't want to talk about it yet...it caused her such pain, though she is not certain Diaspro was behind it for the noble princess was not visible or to be seen anymore, like she had banished, but maybe...just maybe, she is the mastermind of her heart ache.

The Winx, especially Stella was outrageous for what happened, they promised if they saw Sky, they will break him or kidnapped and torture him, yes it actually stained Bloom's friends' relationships with their boyfriends/fiancé but Bloom and Sky was a different story to focus on, Bloom doesn't want to be a problem to her friends and their relationships with the fellow specialists, but of course they were affected in some way, thank goodness that Stella and Brandon was still in a relationship, they have quarrels about Bloom and Sky but quickly got over it and promised not to bring that up ever again, as for the others, they were easy, Flora and Helia actually talked about in a calm and friendly way, Tecna and Timmy talked it in the logical way but didn't argue (it was pointless for them) while Riven and Musa, talked about it first briefly and actually discussed it later then in the most calm way they can and actually didn't argue, though they are the most ones who argue often, but of course it was still her and Sky's, not them. She doesn't want to be a burden for them especially to Stella and Brandon, as they were the most affected ones due Stella being her best friend and Brandon as Sky's, but later on Bloom and Brandon discussed about it and settled it, they were still in good terms as friends and allies and he promised to her that he won't bring the topic to Sky until she says so, and Bloom was grateful for that.

While her family was more outrageous especially her father the king, Oritel, who promised that Sky will be taught a lesson, on the other hand, Marion soothe her by words of comfort as well as Daphne, Oritel has now growing anger towards Sky.

 _Her world has gone mad_

She still remember it, the place, the way he spoke to her as if it was nothing, the heartache, the pain all over her body.

 _It was really something for a break up._

Daphne saw her sadness, "Umm... Bloom what about a visit in Alfea, does that sounds good?"

Bloom's face suddenly lighten up a little and smiled at her, it was still early afternoon, it was only quarter to one, "Sure, why not?"

Then they went to wear comfortable and casual civilian outfits, Bloom scanned her wardrobe while Daphne of course, went to her room. Bloom finally got something, she put on a white undershirt, a light pink waistcoat, a blue blouse with grey checkered lapels resembling like a school wear on Earth but more fashionable (courtesy to Stella), a matching bow tie ribbon, a grey checkered patterned skirt, and sky blue knee length socks with blue high heeled shoes, she undid her bun into a high ponytail and put some light makeup, while Daphne wore a resemblance, though: an olive green blouse, a red scottish like patterned skirt, a simple green knee length socks and high heels and a headband like cloth

They decided to meet in the corridor.

They were walking towards the front gates to meet up with special guards attending with them, it would be a long way from Domino to Magix, specifically Alfea, and their safety was very important (though they have the powerful fairies of Magix and maybe all of the magic dimension) and a hovercraft for their transportation.

"I already asked permission Mom and Dad about this and they agreed, though they said we should be home early for dinner...of course. I said that I am going to Alfea for an educational visit and I want you...to tag along" she was waiting for her reply

"Thanks sis" a hint of sadness made Daphne aware.

"Bloom, I know that you are feeling down a little and it won't bother me if you don't want to come you know…" she carefully said while Bloom just smiled at her reassuringly.

"I don't mind Daphne, really, though I am going to be honest with you, I am not that excited to go but I want to visit otherwise"

Daphne just replied with an okay and they were finally on the hovercraft and was ready to take off to Magix.

It only took an hour for them to be at Alfea, and the headmistress of the school was now aware of the visit of the royal siblings of Domino as the royal and private hovercraft of the family had landed on the school's outside grounds, several students took notice of this and actually wish to see a glimpse of the Princesses of Domino, and one of them was Bloom, one of the heroes of the Magic Dimension.

* * *

"Look! It's Bloom and Ms. Daphne!" one of the students acknowledged one of their fellow students and their teacher at Magix History, which Daphne, was still not used her being called as 'Miss Daphne', (well it is not like she want to be acknowledged as 'Mrs. Daphne'!) But she actually more preferred on being called 'Professor Daphne' instead.

They directly went to the Headmistress' office and of course with greetings and hellos especially to Ms. Grizelda.

As they went inside, they were welcome with warm smiles and greet, "Good Afternoon Bloom, Daphne, how may I help you?"

"Well Ms. Faragonda, it's been awhile since I last came here in Alfea, I would like to see how was the school and maybe discuss about the student's academic performance regarding history, and also tag Bloom along" she replied and looked at Bloom who was smiling at Ms. Faragonda.

Faragonda, however seemed stern after Daphne saying about the 'students' performance regarding history' but quickly put the stern face away and looked at both the sisters.

"May we take this outside for fresh air?"

* * *

They were now outside the office and was walking through Alfea's corridors, Bloom then remembered being here, running when late and having a midnight walk when all (including Grizelda especially) was in bed, oh how she remembered it, when she was only in her freshmen year, she would eventually get lost and find her directions alone.

 _Memories_

They were now discussing about the students' questions regarding history.

"This may make you jumpy a little Bloom, but one student asked who was...Valtor particularly and where was he now. Of course, we told them that he was now vanquished in flames…thanks to you of course and the Winx" Faragonda said carefully but casual as if the past memories with the ruthless wizard was nothing but ashes that is fading away, and Bloom said nothing but smiled.

"That is one peculiar question about the past" Daphne retorted

"Yes it is my dear ones" she smiled and they continued on their educational discussion.

 _But she spoke 'too' soon_

* * *

Deep behind the forest, a man in burgundy clothes was walking rapidly, he was a bit weak, after all, being surrounded by dark flames for years was exhausting (what do you expect?) He was catching his breath, it has been already two days after his miraculous release from his own hell and since the telepathic communication with the 'mysterious man', he was in need of water and food, decent as possible and a good sleep, he was certain that his upcoming 'adventure' would be tiring and would took a lot of his energy both mentally and physically.

And of course, he had to find Bloom for him to go to Earth, it was the only option…

To find his _TRUE_ self.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Ciao! Quick reminders that this is Bloom and Sky break up story obviously it is because this is a Valtor/Baltor x Bloom and his redemption story, so Sky is likely a jerk here so I hope Sky x Bloom shippers don't get mad at me, honestly I ship them too and they ARE my favorite Winx Club couple (yeah, deal with it).**_

 _ **-Do not expect Thoren would be here, I am planning different things for Daphne (I hope you don't get mad...I am sorry if you are sad or mad about this : l )**_

 _ **-Some of my original/created characters have some superhuman abilities and powers, and I am planning to create a group of it (inspired by X-Men and other mutants! Marvel Fan!)**_

 _ **-Take note that some of them are freakin' rich and famous (only few)**_

 _ **-BIG change is coming….for Valtor!**_

 _ **and other A/N are on the way**_


	3. Chapter Two: How?

_(Full)Summary: We all know who is Valtor. One of the ruthless wizards of the Magic Dimension and aided the Ancestral Witches in destroying the prosperous Planet of Domino. But, after the final battle between him and Bloom, things were the most unexpected ones. Will Bloom explore the depths of Valtor's true identity? Will she fall?_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Hello readers! So quick note that most of my upcoming ANs are about the characters…**_

 _ **Feel free to review and enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club nor it's characters, they are respectively belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l and the following Co-producers of the series.**_

 _ **Behind the Mask**_

 **CHAPTER TWO-** **How?**

It was already three in the afternoon and Bloom wanted to have a little walk outside the school's grounds, and being the stubborn fiery girl she is, she didn't ask permission, her reasons was a bit childish.

' _I am already twenty-five! And I know this place for a long time, I can handle myself'_

There was one little inchy problem, the guards. They will question her and persuade her in them coming with the princess, for security reasons obviously, for times they don't take notice of her being the 'most powerful fairy' and surrounded her like she was a sacred treasure that can be taken away any moment if they don't keep an eye on it (well she was like a treasure due to her Dragon Flame) and it was their duty and Bloom was aware of that.

She just hope that they won't notice her.

Tip toeing carefully, she scanned her surroundings if the guards were there and thank dragon there was none, she hurriedly went out the gates of Alfea and sighed in relief.

' _Now a time for myself alone'_

She also thought that someone has noticed her or something, she just hope they would just ignore it and went to their usual business. Besides, there was no evil lurking around...or so, but she can defend herself just fine, if she had fought numerous dangerous enemies, she can fight back and defend...but without her team.

' _I wish Stella was here or even the others'_

They were busy. Stella was the most and it wasn't about clothes or any sort of kind, it was something more important than shopping and fashion, the last time they talked each other was that Stella was planning to throw a little 'family' dinner for her parents to be close again after years of separation in hopes for them to reconcile, even the winx noticed that the King and former Queen of Solaria was beginning to get along despite their often arguments resulted in parting ways out of pride, anger and hurt, which was a good sign and maybe soon enough, Solaria would once again have a 'beautiful' and 'kind' queen unlike the 'wannabe' Countess Cassandra and her bratty and wicked daughter, Chimera (who has bad tastes in hairstyle and fashion by the way).

Flora, on the other hand was at her home world, Linphea to take care of her sister, Miele as so as to catch up to her mother, while Musa was at Melody from time to time to visit her father, while Aisha, the Princess of Andros was with her family on diplomacy and lastly, Tecna was well, nothing really just going on a science convention all with Timmy, her boyfriend.

She get her phone to dial someone when she heard a groan nearby.

" _Who_ was that?" she asked silently while scanning her surroundings when she noticed a glimpse of a long blonde hair, and a burgundy colored jacket.

Then a small wave crashed onto her, it felt...like a connection, the wave was hint of distress she was sure. It means that the sender needs help, but what curious her was that why she felt a strong...dragon flame connection? Was any of her family in need of help? She thought, no, if it is, she would felt more strong wave of distress, and last time she checked, there was no evil lurking around.

Then it hit her...she felt a strong dragon flame essence from the man, but...it was impossible! Why and How could this man sent her strong dragon flame essence? Who was this? But sure, this man was desperate of help.

She slowly approached the man with careful steps, making sure this was no threat, as she slowly came near, she was shocked as the unconscious man looked vaguely familiar to her…

' _No, it couldn't be, it's impossible as a flying pig! Wait...flying pigs are possible here. Snap out of it Bloom'_ she mentally slapped and scolded herself.

It couldn't be, she know to herself that _he_ was defeated, she saw with her own eyes, she was the one who sent him to flames, the Winx also know it, as well as the specialist, they were witnesses of his death, now, how in the dragon's name would he be here? It was years!

She heard him groan in agony, his energy had drained out especially he had no powers anymore, there was nothing for him to move for.

Then it came out of her lips…

"Valtor?"

* * *

"Daphne? Where is Bloom?"

Daphne was a bit lost in her thoughts when the name 'Bloom' ringed on her mind, she grew aware of her presence. She asked where Bloom...to herself and started panicking.

"Daphne, I am sure that Bloom is fine, we all know what she is _capable_ of" Ms. Faragonda assured her and offered her to go to the office instead and have a nice tea.

"That sounds nice"

Bloom investigated the unconscious man to make sure what she thought was wrong but the world seemed cruel as she found out who he was.

" _Valtor…"_

She looked at him, he was weak. He looked anything but not a threat, then what shocked her that Valtor started to change his skin color, from pale to perfectly tan skin and her unmanly reddish blonde hair to a natural blonde, almost as Stella's...and his aura, changing from darkness to light, like from evil to good, it was like...he was changing to a...human, ordinary human.

Then it was again, his groan in complete agony, Bloom didn't know what to do whether to ignore him, blast him, destory him...or save him, it was a mess.

"How it the world you are here?Ho-how, why?" she felt like she ran out of words, and out of the blue, he suddenly spoke.

"I need to go to ea-earth" he fell unconscious again.

' _Earth? Why in the world do you want to go to earth?'_

She prepared herself for the worst, maybe Valtor was tricking her, but as minutes past, he was still and really unconscious, so she decided...to bring him in the infirmary instead of destroying

him...yet.

She created a small platform for him to lay on, she put Valtor on it and went inside the school grounds but nervous for what the students reactions would be.

So, she put on an invisibility spell on Valtor.

From a top, Miss Faragonda was looking at the window, seeing all of the students in the school courtyard, she almost choke on her tea when she saw Bloom, with a man on platform, the window was invisibility magic proof because of a prank by students last year, decided a magic proof window would make her see the school's grounds who was using magic that are unnoticed, specifically...invisibility spell

"Couldn't be?"

Daphne noticed her uneasiness and stood up from her seat and went near the Headmistress, "What's wrong Headmistress?"

She was about to speak when someone burst out from the door, "Miss Faragonda! Infirmary room now!" it was Grizelda, it was unlikely for her to say that way to the Headmistress, but it was an emergency and Faragonda noticed it.

"What is happening?" Daphne asked in panic.

"There is something, a presence that we should be aware, come on Miss Daphne"

' _Oh well, I will be always Miss Daphne'_

They were speed walking (does it exist?) way to the infirmary room, Daphne was panicking inside, there was a possibility that it could be Bloom, she was almost sweating out of fear and concern for her baby sister.

When they had reached the infirmary room, outside; Bloom and Grizelda was standing, talking to each other, it looked Bloom was explaining _it_ to Grizelda and she looked so stern at the princess, trying to process the explanation.

"What has happened here?" Faragonda asked in an almost shout that stopped Bloom on speaking.

"Bloom! Thank goodness you are alright!" Daphne exclaimed as she went to hug her, which Bloom was confused, "Why wouldn't I be?" she hugged her back with a smile.

They broke from the hug, Bloom need to explain everything, "Miss Faragonda, it's...Valtor, he-he is...alive"

Both Daphne and Faragonda had shocked faces plastered on their faces, "How?"

Bloom looked at Miss Grizelda and nodded firmly at her, she felt like a little kid again, "Here is what had happened…"

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Yey! Now, up to chapter three! I am so excited! I hope you are enjoying the story, I will try to update every Saturday if I can.**_

 _ **-What now when Bloom discovered that Valtor didn't die?**_

 _ **Will she vanquished him again? Or spare him?**_

 _ **-What now when Daphne, Miss Faragonda and Miss Grizelda (and also the school nurse) saw Valtor alive? Will they report it to the Magix Council or to the others? Or will they just keep it as a secret?**_

 _ **-Will Bloom call the Winx to tell the shocking news?**_

 _ **-Will Sky hear about this?**_

 _ **-Will Bloom help him find his True Self on Earth? Will she believe him or not?**_

 _ **Better find out!**_

 _ **Yours,**_

 _ **-The Author of the STORY (duh)**_


End file.
